


Clear Away the Evidence

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Away the Evidence

Clear away the evidence

Fluff the pillows  
Smooth the rumpled sheets  
Let my hand linger where you lay  
Here, the indentation of your head  
There, the imprint of your body

_Blue eyes impossibly wide_  
 _Mouth open on a gasp, a sigh_  
 _Back arched to the breaking point_  
 _As I thrust inside you_

_Deeper_  
         _Harder_  
                 _Faster_

 

Clear away the evidence

Pick up the scattered clothes  
Right the toppled furniture  
Let the heady scent of sex  
Waft out the open window  
Lost to the evening breeze

_My name caught_  
 _On your breath_  
 _The taste of heaven_  
 _On my tongue_

_Kiss me_  
         _Hold me_  
                 _Love me_

 

Clear away the evidence

Wash away the musk  
That lingers on my skin  
Let my memory follow  
The path your fingers traced  
Your lips trailing close behind

_There is no part of me_  
 _That you do not know_  
 _No part you have not touched_  
 _I am yours_

_Body_  
        _Mind_  
                 _Soul_

 

Clear away the evidence  
Take it all away

But you can't keep your eyes  
From following me  
And I can't hide  
The smile on my face


End file.
